bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Prodigy X
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration RE: Leiutenant I am no longer an active member of this wiki so you can make your own Captain as well, if you want. Sadow-sama 22:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) 11th Division Re: I have a character I think might fit the Rank of 5th Seat, seeing as the 11th Division's customary tradition was to have the 4th Seat purposely vacant, and 3rd Seat would be taken by another Squad member. He's incredibly skilled, but I can tweak his skills a little if its too much. Name of the character is...Takashi Kōsoku, originally he's going to be my Gotei 13's 11th Division's 3rd Seat, but for your Gotei 13 he can be tweaked for that purpose...:) Mangetsu20 13:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I know I know, that's just tradition though...I'm willing to put him on the 4th Seat if that's possible if that is the case. And sure! I'll be more than willing to post it on the few people I know around here...;) Mangetsu20 13:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) squad 11 I have a character he was my squad 2 3rd seat but whatever is open for him is ok his name is itakue yamaki or my other character takito omasu when i finish him Inyuyasha42 15:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ok can he be the 3rd seat then and I can get rid of his bankai but I would like to keep my hollow powers if that is ok with you? Inyuyasha42 19:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I will do that thanks are you starting a rp though or are we never going to use these characters for anything just let me know when you can ok and hey I could of fixed my character don't edit my stuff without asking or with my permission ok that was not cool. Inyuyasha42 12:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) are you ok man no message for awhile so are we going to rp or what buddy or is it off now let me know. Inyuyasha42 12:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Please cease and desist Ok Ive seen you have edited other users articles most recently the Gotei 13 page owned by User:Hohenheim of Light. The squad pages are outdated as well as irrelevant to the gotei 13 articles that other users may have created for their own personal fan fictions. As the Vice Captain of the Organization Committee I am asking you to stop or further actions will be done against you. Thank you. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 17:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Uh...he's dead...been dead for ages--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, any listing on the fanon Eleventh Division page probably only applied to when the entirety of BFF was roleplaying one story. To most those characters have either been killed off or inactive. Please stop asking users to join the division as if your trying to start a club it violates the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Clan Policy.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 18:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No you do not, simply listing the division in the infobox is enough, the division pages are for organization but aren't currently in use anymore.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 14:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure thats not against the rules, juts turning the Eleventh Division into a group or "club" is against our clan policy as it would simply be a hassle after the incident with the Gravity Force.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Eleventh Division Re: Sure, no problem. I guess that would upset the balance of character control per RP'er :P Anyways, your welcome...I'll keep my 5th Seat but the other characters can be used by anybody. Just tell people they're up for grabs and I'll edit it as such when I have the chance Mangetsu20 16:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Roleplaying here Asking another user to Roleplay with you is fine, and quite within the rules here as most users choose to do this as opposed to their own stories. Simply ask and if they are interested they will respond and you two or three, etc can start a roleplay. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) There's a good football field's worth of regs, rules, and 'DO NOTS' on this particular Wiki Site. Believe me, I still probably don't know over HALF of the things in the rulesheets of Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki...Dx Mangetsu20 17:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a partner? thats pretty cool since she's my partner does that mean we fight together or he likes me or whatever just let me know ok sounds pretty cool to me. Inyuyasha42 12:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) i'll fix it hey you already gave me a partner which is ok with me and i'll fix the bala and the hierro part ok also are we going to rp using this or just for fun and nothing else also in her history tell how we meet and how we act around each other ok that would be good, her name is Meiku Kinpatsu and you made her my partner in my character sheet. Inyuyasha42 15:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I like what you've done with the 11th Division: :) Regardless of what transpired, I like the look and structure of this 11th Division looks. However, I want to remind you something about the Flower symbol, the Yarrow. Its sewed into the black 'shirt' part of the Soul Reaper uniform, showing their Division ranking. The 'Seal' you mentioned is not for ALL Division members. If you look it up in the Bleach Wiki, its stated that the Seal is applied to those who reach the rank of Lieutenant or Captain, not all Seated Officers or even Division members. I'd appreciate if you edited this into the 11th Division topic under the 'Yarrow Seal' area. hey I fixed it hey man I fixed him again and if you can message me soon ok. Inyuyasha42 02:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) awesome this is going to be good I can't wait until we get all the people we need to do the rp and I hope someone use's my partner soon but we need to add in her history how we met and became partners also how we act around each other if that is ok could you do that. Inyuyasha42 13:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) cool sounds good to me. Inyuyasha42 18:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yamigakure The edit made was a small kanji error, just so you known. It said Village Hidden among the Darkness instead fo Hidden Darkness ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 21:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 of course I am yeah man I have been waiting for us to start for awhile now so when can we start? Inyuyasha42 13:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I can try man or you can be the characters or use the sith seat as npc so we can get started man no one seems to want to rp with us it is reiculous but i'll try. Inyuyasha42 13:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RP Takashi Re: Sure! I'm always up for that XD Just let me know when and where ^3^ Mangetsu2014:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I can see if I can find someone...maybe Achrones150 but I dunno...*shrugs* I don't suppose I can reclaim Meiku per chance? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 16:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Its not a big deal, really. I've done that kind of stuff on Fanfiction. Its more or less like writing a segment in a part of a story instead of someone else filling in the gaps I can mend it in any way or form I choose. But if you really want, I can find someone else to fill that role, if possible :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 16:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Achrones150? I might see if he has the time to do that...:) And thanks :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon-Mangetsu20 18:30, October 3, 2011 (UTC) sounds good ok man that sounds good to me what is the name of it so we can start posting and wait that means my partner won't be there until someone joins right. Inyuyasha42 13:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) News for your last needed RP'er/6th Seat: Achrones150 had no problem with making your 6th Seat and RP'ing him/her ^_^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply to Invitation Mangetsu already told me about that, and yes. I'd be more than happy to assist you. However, I'm a bit reluctant to do so, considering Inuyasha42 is also involved. He told me that he had Asperger's syndrome - something which I consider to be a hindrance when it comes to roleplaying and the like. He might not like my presence. Achrones150 15:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC)